Talk:Ataxtix
Stop deleting this at least we can talk about why the page deserves/doesn't deserve a page here! :Firstly, please sign your posts with four tildes. And this has already been talked about on Talk:Virogrid. I have protected this page to prevent further edit wars. 19118219 Talk 12:35, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Also i see no discussion on this page... just him above saying how hes locked it... and evidently that didn't work... 16:10, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, Him Above is here to remind you of the link Him Above has added to the Virogrid talk page (Talk:Virogrid). You can read the discussion there. 19118219 Talk 08:47, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Useful content The text which follows is the content of the page at time of writing, with annotations to indicate which content is actually useful and reasons why I consider the rest not useful. Please discuss disagreements after the horizontal rule. Annotation: * Incorrect * Highly dubious choice of language * Irrelevant * Repetitious (general) * Repetitious (no different to Virogrid) * Citation? * What does this even mean? ---- Introduction Ataxtix is the 1st version of Virogrid. It was released for 15 minutes on February 5th 2009. However it was abruptly taken off and a few days later it was re-added under the name Virogrid. All servers and 2 achievements were renamed Many think this is due to copyright issues with the game Ataxx (which may have been the reason as it is improbable that all servers had a bug at the same time). However others think it was just faults as the two previous releases (Vertigo and Armies of Gielinor) had had many major faults. The reason jagex used was that Ataxtix was prematurely released, meaning it was released before everything was checked. when that happens means it’s impossible to find the bug unless the server is pretty filled up with people who know what they are doing, and Jagex barely has enough employees to fill 25% of one server! Achievements The achievements were the same as on Virogrid but ones with the word Ataxtix in were replaced with the word Virogrid (Ataxtix Addict became ''Virogrid Addict'' and Ataxtix Xxpert became ''Virogrid Expert''). In some cases if a player got an achievement, the orb coins and achievements would vanish unless spent. However some claim that they kept theirs. The images for the achievements were not changed. The achievements online section surprisingly did not have any glitches, many other games had had some sort of glitch on achievements online (e.g. different names for achievements or displaying hidden ones). Arguments The argument over this game is that many think it is the same as Virogrid however many do not. *The reason people think it is the same as Virogrid is that it is the same game and game-play and there is hardly any difference between the two. *The reason people think it isn't is because they were registered as different games, Virogrid hasn't had the glitches and many things were renamed. Also since there it has a different name it also had different logos and thumbnails. Whether it is or not is debatable. Glitches There were many glitches when ataxtix was released, these were: * When a player was playing mod sallyd she suddenly started making strange moves and claimed it was not here moving but the AI was. The player quickly regained from an extremely bad losing game and beat the AI hands down! * The server was shut down after roughly 32 minutes of it being online. Note: Although the game had many glitches, all the other content had no glitches/bugs whatsoever! Trivia * This game was the first game to be taken off FunOrb (although servers on Armies of Gielinor and Arcanists, for instance, have been removed). However a new model was released 4 days later. * It is possible the word "Ataxtix" was based on the game Ataxx, which in turn was probably a reference to the word "Attacks". It also may be partly based on the words "Tactics". * This game was a remake of the Jagex classic game called Slimewars. * The newspost when ataxtix was released was virtually the same as the virogrid newspost however they swapped the word ataxtix with virogrid. But in doing this the other news was released 4 days before the newspost that related to it! *This is the 1st game people JaGEx completely deleted (that a player could get onto with their account) since DeviousMUD! ---- Reasons for some of those annotations: * It's irrelevant that some people think the reason for taking it down was copyright-related, because anyone who actually knows copyright law knows that the suggestion is nonsense. * As far as achievements being kept: my achievements were kept. Can anyone cite someone who lost their achievements? I've seen speculation, in the time that the game was down, that they would be lost, but no actual claims that they were. * As far as the first item of trivia, I'm not convinced that it's true as written, although I haven't marked it as incorrect. It's certainly the longest time that a game has been down, and I think the first game intentionally pulled, but ISTR other games having glitches briefly on release. * The most recent game permanently (or for the foreseeable future, at any rate) pulled by Jagex is surely Fuel Critical? That was available until about September 2006. Dissent should follow here. OrbFu 12:49, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Yay, really nice argument! Let's see if Whovian39 still had anything to fight back with, because I'm getting a little tired of the one or two people vs. everyone else discussion over this topic. 19118219 Talk 02:46, 8 March 2009 (UTC) WTF?????? how is how it was taken off irrelevant??? Also none of that information is completely incorrect!!!! And i dont apreciate that comment above either!!! Also if you look i said the most recent game a player could get onto WITH THIER ACCOUNT!!!!! By the way the 1st piece of trivia is true and if you want me to go through it all and give reasons why they should be there and if they are true i happily will! Whovian39 08:47, 8 March 2009 (UTC) P.s. I lost my achievements! :Ok, I'll take the stuff I marked as incorrect one at a time: :*15 minutes is untrue, because I played it for longer than that. The figure of 32 minutes given later is plausible, although without jolly good citation we shouldn't make a definite claim for any precise time period. :*It is not at all improbable that all servers should have the same bug. In fact it's more probable than some being buggy and some not, because Jagex will aim to make them identical. :*"Prematurely released" means "released before it was ready" - no more, no less. The AoG issue is the only bug which is known to have related to server load, and that wasn't discovered because the players were trained QA techs. :*Two is not "many", and being taken down intentionally is not a glitch. :Why (which I presume is what you mean by "How") it was taken off is not irrelevant. However, we don't know. Speculation by ill-informed people who don't even have general overview knowledge of the field is not notable and not relevant to a namespace which is about fact. If you want to have a subpage of your user page or a page in the forum namespace for opinion then fine, but it doesn't belong in the main namespace. :As to going through it all and providing justification: why would I have posted all this if that weren't what I want? OrbFu 20:24, 8 March 2009 (UTC) And i have proof and links to prove all of those blue bits... although that highly dubious bit of language was true so i will change that! Whovian39 08:50, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Could you add them as references? I think the best way to do this is ref tags - see Wikipedia:Help:Footnotes. OrbFu 20:24, 8 March 2009 (UTC) What you mean like left on my page? Also please could you post this stuff on my page? Whovian39 15:53, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure how to parse your first sentence; to the second, I'm not sure precisely which stuff you refer to but since I presume you do it's probably easier for you to do it yourself. OrbFu 17:50, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Links/Cats Currently, the only page (not in the user, user_talk, and talk namespaces) that links here is FunOrb History/2009. Since practically no-one was aware this ever even existed, chances are they'll never come to this page. Even Virogrid doesn't link here! This page also needs a category. We could put it in All Games, but since it doesn't exist any more, that'd be awkward. Thoughts? Timeroot Talk • • 16:06, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :I still think this page doesn't need to exist - any relevant information can be included in the Virogrid article. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:21, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::I've merged the one sentence from this article which wasn't in the Virogrid article into Virogrid and redirected. OrbFu 08:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Why we've had it like this for ages... i can make more links if you want but i think this page was fine! It's been running great for months!Whovian39 13:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) BTW your wrong i know at least one other link to this page.